


Symbiotic Stuffing

by AidanFireGuy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Gluttony, Hiccups, M/M, Overeating, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, indigestion, stomach gurgles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFireGuy/pseuds/AidanFireGuy
Summary: It's been some time since Eddie Brock has bonded with the Venom Symbiote, and while the two have developed a very close bond, it seems the one thing Eddie can never quite keep up with is Venom's ravenous appetite...





	Symbiotic Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> This actually isn't the Eddie Brock and Venom of the film or any specific comic or storyline. It's an amalgam of various properties creating my own little take on the character, borrowing inspirations from all over, as it were. So no, this Eddie Brock isn't Tom Hardy, nor is it the big burly dude with the blond mullet. :P

**_“C’mon, Eddie, there’s still food lyin’ around!”_** growled a deep, beastly, albeit snarky sounding voice from somewhere in the apartment.

“…Urrrrgh,” was all Eddie Brock manage to ‘say’ at this point.

_**“Dude, this is embarrassing! We haven’t even gotten to dessert yet!!”** _

_**“BWOOOOOUUUURRRP!!!”** _

Eddie burped loudly and deeply in response to the complaining.

The burly man, somewhere between his late twenties and thirty years old, laid sprawled atop a couch in the middle of his crummy apartment. Eddie had short but unkempt dirty blond hair, wore a gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and a worn-looking jeans with black socks. The jeans in question were unbuttoned with his pants unzipped, exposing a sliver of black boxers. And they were unzipped because, surrounding Eddie’s couch were several empty takeout boxes, enough to feed about a dozen plus people. And there were several more, all unopened and still begging to be devoured.

Unfortunately, even with his Symbiote companion, Eddie was only human, and the toll for any one human devouring so much in so little time was an immensely swollen, immensely turbulent stomach. Eddie’s gut looked as if the man had swallowed an especially big watermelon whole. His stomach was so bloated that it had hiked up both his hoodie and his black T-Shirt. exposing his bare belly, just a little bit past his belly button.

The former journalist groaned some more as his hands ran tenderly up and down his achingly full gut. As Eddie rubbed, his belly felt unbearably taut; tight as a drum, just twice as gurgle-y.

“…Venom…dude, honest to God, I can’t eat another freakin’ bite, okay…? I’m too- _*brrrruuUUUuUuUuUuuup*_ -mph, full…” Eddie finally groaned wearily, voice strained from just how stuffed he was.

Still, Eddie’s ‘other’ wasn’t satisfied. Not one bit.

 _ **“Oh quit yer literal bellyachin’, Eddie. Ya said if we didn’t eat anyone tonight, you’d treat us instead!”**_ the symbiote known only as ‘Venom’ growled back at Eddie.

“…What do you- _ ***HIC!***_ -urgh, call THIS…?” Eddie responded, gesturing to all the many empty containers littering Eddie’s apartment.

 _ **“…The first course?”**_ Venom responded quite honestly and almost earnestly.

If Eddie’s hands weren’t busy massaging his expanded midsection, he’d have probably facepalmed in that moment. Eddie always had a pretty hefty appetite. Even back before he bonded with Venom, he could usually eat or drink anyone under the table. When he was a teenager, he was actually pretty big on hotdog eating contests, which, any respectable New Yorker will tell you, is a noble pursuit. But Eddie was never THIS gluttonous, and his body, like any ordinary human’s body, simply wasn’t up to consuming this large a quantity of food.

Eddie’s gut emitted a deep, gastric sounding burbling, causing Eddie’s face to sour up with discomfort. Digging his fingers into his taut flesh, Eddie let out a tremendous belch, one which reverberated quite loudly throughout his living quarters for almost four seconds straight. When it ended, Eddie gasped breathlessly, patting his belly firmly while Venom snickered.

 _ **“Heh, not too shabby,”**_ Venom praised.

Then, the symbiote could be heard cackling devilishly. Groggy as he was, Eddie knew that laugh. And he didn’t like it…

And for good reason. Suddenly, without warning, black goo seeped from Eddie’s hips, until they took the form of a pair of slimy, clawed hands. Before Eddie could even process what was going on, Venom’s claws grasped Eddie’s drum-tight belly and gave it a firm press, dislodging an IMMENSE pressure pocket.

  
_**“BUUUUUURRRR-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRROOOOOORRRRP!!!!!!”**_

Eddie’s eyes widened as a positively COLOSSAL belch exploded from the mans’ throat, rumbling aggressively past his gaping maw for several seconds straight, and seemingly getting louder the longer it went on. A good seven plus seconds passed before the eruption finally tapered off, leaving Eddie utterly winded as he groaned wearily and slumped lifelessly on the couch.

Venom could be heard snickering some more as one of his clawed hands extended into a thumbs up in front of the utterly spent Eddie Brock.

 _ **“Hehe, now THAT was a good one,”**_ Venom praised, patting Eddie’s bloated belly in congratulations a few times with his free palm, working a much shorter but still very deep burp out of Eddie immediately after. Eddie groaned lifelessly in response.

“…I hate you so much right now…” Eddie murmured, doing his absolute best not to whimper.

 _ **“Sorry, couldn’t help it,”** _Venom said innocently.

To make up for it, Venom’s clawed hands once again rested atop Eddie’s belly, then proceeded to, in a much more surprisingly gentle manner, rub Eddie’s belly tenderly. His slime-like hands ran up and down his taut, bloated flesh, kneading in slow, soothing circular motions, surprisingly, not leaving trails of slime in their wake. In spite of how miserable he was, Eddie shuddered with delight, moaning both from fullness and from the sensation as Venom steadily massaged his gut. Venom’s clawed fingers explored every square inch of Eddie’s expanded midsection, feeling just how tight it was beneath his claws, and how little give it seemed to have.

Granted, Venom could MAKE it give, given how strong he was, but he didn’t want to risk Eddie throwing up…especially since that just means they’d be hungry again.

This went on for a few minutes, of Venom tending to Eddie’s belly and Eddie going limp on the couch. Just then, Eddie’s distended gut gurgled intensely, making the man grimace and hiss in pain. Suddenly, black goo slithered like a snake out from the back of Eddie’s neck. At the tip of it were two jagged white lines, which acted as eyes, a long maw full of razor sharp fangs, and a long, slimy tongue.

This was Venom.

Venom glanced down at Eddie’s bloated belly and tilted its’ head suddenly in thought, cocking a slimy brow, his hands going still and grasping Eddie’s gut just slightly.

 **“…This is REALLY all you humans can manage…?”** Venom asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Eddie groggily nodded back at Venom. “…Uh- _ ***HUUUUUURRRP***_ …huh…” Eddie murmured, burping again both from the fullness and from the pressure being placed on his belly by Venom’s palms.

Venom grumbled to himself and shook his head, muttering, **“…Should’a just bonded with that big, angry green thing-y…”** Then, Venom sighed and added, **“Ugh, okay, fine.  If yer REALLY that big a wimp, we’ll take over…”**

Suddenly, Eddie’s groggy expression jolted into one of utter terror.

“…Wait, n-no, no, no, no, no, we didn’t agree to that!” Eddie said in a panicked voice as he sat up, perhaps a little too fast, since a moment later, he had to bring a fist to his mouth and stifle a very deep, guttural sounding belch, one which made Eddie’s cheeks puff out. When it ended, Eddie hit his chest a few times, then said, “H-Hold the phone there, Venom. Every time YOU take over, by the time you’re done, I feel like my gut’s on the verge of rupturing!“

 **“'Course it feels that way, it usually IS. Y’know, you humans have really weak-ass organs. I ever tell ya that?”** Venom said rather casually from Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie blinked dully.

“…I don’t need to know these things…”

**“Look, I know yer a wuss, but think of it like this; ya let me take over’n it might help ya out with yer wimpy stomach capacity.”**

“…OR…my belly might burst open because my jackass goo-buddy decided to eat six times my God damn body weight in fast food,” Eddie responded.

If Venom had eyeballs or pupils, he would’ve been rolling his eyes so hard at this point.

**“Fiiiine, we’ll take over til we fully digest. Same deal with when we eat jerk-asses. Sound fair?”**

“…I, I mean-”

 **“-Then we’re in agreement!”** Venom said gleefully.

Suddenly, black goo began to seep from Eddie’s back, and steadily enveloped his entire body all at once. The being’s physical frame was exponentially larger than Eddie Brock in every sense of the word. It was a hulking, musclebound beast seemingly made out of the black symbiote goo, given a more solid, physical frame. Its fingers and toes were razor sharp claws. The beast had to be at least ten feet tall, and it was identical to the little goo-like snake slithering from Eddie’s back, just much larger, and much more prominent.

This was the _**REAL**_ Venom…

Venom glanced down and rested a palm atop his stomach. Due to Venom being so much larger than Eddie Brock, Venom’s own stomach appeared less like Venom had swallowed a melon and more like Venom had a slight pot-belly. Grinning wickedly, Venom gave his slightly but noticeably bloated belly a couple of hearty pats then said, **“Watch’n learn, Eddie. I’mma show you what eatin’ done RIGHT looks like…”**

 _“…Lucky us…”_ Eddie’s voice could be heard, now internally through Venom’s mind.

Snickering, Venom rubbed his palms together eagerly as he looked over the many, MANY takeout boxes still remaining.

**“Oh ho hooooo…sooooo many snacks…soooooo little time…”**

_“…You DO know how cheesy that sounds, right?”_

**“Ah, shaddup…”**

_To Be Continued_


End file.
